Serena's True Soulmate*~*~*~*~*~*~*
by Sailor Dreamer
Summary: Serena has been betrayed by the inners and finds out that darine was not her true soulmate and that someone from another dimision is. She then goes to look 4 him. What will happen 2 our favorite super-hero? Wait adn see. g2g buh bye. P.S hope ya z like
1. ~*~*~*~*~*~ The Finding ~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
Hey ya 'll sailor dreamer here. Well this is mah story so please please review and I do not I repeat do NOT own any anime of any kind so please do not sue me. Well hope you like this story. I am new at this so please please cut me some slack and the couple * drum roll * Serena and...Herro.   
  
  
Well on with the fic  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A lone figure was walking down a deserted street thinking (why did they do that 2 me, how could they at least I took their powers away. ) (Darien how could u do that 2 me I thought u loved me I guess not. I never wanna see your face again.( mother why couldn't I show them my true power) All of a sudden a bright silver, purple, aqua, and dark blue star shot down from the sky. The figure covered her eyes and took a battle stance. Do not be afraid little one; one of the figures spoke in a strong but gentle voice. Who... who a.rrr.uuuuuuuuu . I am your mother dear and these are the outers that gourd the outer solar system. After all this information finally sunk into the very confused head of Serena. She yelled wha how my mother is Irene moon ( I couldn't think of a name ) no little one u were born one thousands years ago, back in the silver millennium, when all the universe was at peace but that did not last long for an evil being was jealous of your grace, beauty, royal blood, and power but most of all that prince Darien of earths heart. Her name was beryl. She thought that the earth prince actually loved her and when she found out that her prince had found another she was devastated. After awhile her rage and jealously took over and she made a deal with the dark. They promised that she would get her beloved prince back after she would kill you. She agreed and when they got to the moon she found you and her prince dancing. But what she did not know was that you already loved another and that you were both very much in love. There was a problem though you were of royal blood and he was a solider and that love that you two shared was forbidden. You two would stop at nothing to be together and when I finally realized that I promised that you would be together and I am going to keep that promise my daughter. The other 4 figures watched all this and thought (oh kitten how I miss you) (princess please remember us) (Sere-Chan I missed your friendship, you were my 1st real friend) then the Queen spoke again and their attention was now back on the conversation. They wanted to get rid of the 1000 princess for the profits exclaimed that the 1000 princess would have unlimited power and you are of the lurine (how do you spell that) and of royal saiyne blood you would even be more powerful than all the gods altogether. Wow was all the very shocked princess could say. Pluto give her, her memories now. Yes your majesty.   
Pluto then raised her time key and chanted  
******************************************** Oh cronoes gods of time give the princess back her forgotten memories   
Please, please   
**********************************************  
Then there was a bright maroon flash and then Serena started to gain back her sealed memories.   
After the flash   
********************************************  
Serena ran up to her mother and gave her a low curtsey and greeted her mother with a hug. Then the young princess tuned to the outers and ran up to the one with sandy colored hair with the orange sailor outfit and hugged her and said Amarah I have missed you. I have missed you too kitten. Then she turned to the others and said to the youngest one and the strongest one of the outers and said hello little firefly how have you been have the other children been nice to you. Not really the now shy sailor soldier said. Oh I will have a long talk with them kk good and I have missed you terribly. Then the princess walked toward the reminder of the sailor soldiers and greeted the one with the aqua hair with a hug while saying I missed you and your playing Michelle, you have to play for me some time. I will princess just call me Serena or Sere-Chan. Ok Sere-Chan the very pilot sailor soldier said.  
********************************************  
Now you know how Jupiter was not there well she never betrayed you. Serena had a look of per guilt in her normally crystal blue eyes. Oh I should 've known she would not bretray me cause she was my only true friend. Well Pluto give her the information and pilot lessons that she will need and take her to that dimension where Herro and Dou are. Oh and little one I love you with all my heart and we will meet again till then goodbye. Goodbye mother and scouts wish me luck. The outers said in union you wouldn't need it, good-bye. Now Pluto.   
***********************************************  
Then they were gone   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Serena landed gracefully and started walking towards a shrine where she knew they would be there. When she got up to the very top of the stairs lita was watching her and said hey you want to train with me I need a sparing partner. Um ok I guess Serena sad.   
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
When they got inside all the people that were inside looked at them curiously and lita then said she wants to be in the group. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa Serena said. Come on lita whispered back. Fine Serena grumbled. The other people just stared and then the one with the long braid said hey ya z can join if ya beat wufie and if you don't ya can stay in mah room with me. The other people in the room had newly formed sweat drops on the ack of their heads. Then the back door opened and there stepped in herro. Serena's heart leaped for joy and started to pound faster and faster. Herro was wondering why when he looked at the newcomer his heart started to pound faster and faster. I heard was the monotone that they received from the newcomer. Then al of a sudden one of the doctors introduced the pilots and themselves. One of the doctors asked and would you be by any chance be Serena. Yes I am did Pluto say that I was coming. Yes she did another doctor said. The same doctor turned to the pilots and said you all know that I have been saying that there would be a new pilot coming well here she is pilot 6 gundum name cosmos code name moon   
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
Now Serena show us what you can do. Ok let me transform. They were all in shock at was before them a girl with a very short skirt and a glaive. Dou was the first one to break the silence hey I am the only one worthy of a glaive. Cosmos ignored him and then said whom must I fight. Me wufei said. Outré then said be careful do not hurt her. Do not worry Outré' I will not even be harmed. Wufei then said I would not let a weak onna beat me. What did you call me Serena said in deadly calmness. I said you are a weak onna and I will not let you beat me. Serena's hair changed color and said now you will die. She lunged at him but someone grabbed her from behind and when she saw who it was she hugged him with all her might. Daddy I missed you. Now you must control your power ok. Yes father. The other people then yelled out your father were Vegita the strongest person in the universe. Yes Serena said like it was nothing. Wow I cannot believe it. Dou said in complete awe. Ok fine lets see what you've got. Fine wufie then jumped into the air and waited for her she copied and waited foe him to make his move. HE did she blocked and did a crescent half kick right on his back. Lita who was on the sidelines made an ouch sound. And Dou yelled " hey the wu-man is getting beat up be an onna (woman) Herro who has been silent was watching the fight and hoped that Serena would win he wasn't sure why he was so protective of her. Trowa who was just watching the fight while thinking hmm... this girl Is strong I wonder if she has a boyfriend hey wait what am I thinking I have missions I can not show my emotions. Lita was having similar thoughts (I feel like I should know her but from where. Well at least I have someone to talk to other than relena the spoiled little stalker I feel bad for the perfect solider. Oh it looks like the fight is over. I guess Serena won. Dr. j then said so it looks like you have won and now I will make you a gundum just like the other pilots except lita she has a mobile suit. Oh there is no need to make me one I can make one myself. Dou started laughing and said how can you make a gundum with no tools. Watch was all Serena said. Serena powered up and imagined the gundum that she trained in with Pluto In the time room. Then the gundum appeared. The pilots were speechless as were the doctors. Now I'm pretty sure that you all want to know my past as well as you  
^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^  
After she told them of their past they were yet again speechless herro walked up to her and hugged her as he told her that he had missed her deeply. I have missed you to hee-Chan. Now what did *prince Darien do to you again. Sigh well he brainwashed me into loving him after she had said this all the gundum had murderous looks in their eyes. Lita then ran up to Serena and said " I have misses you sere-Chan me to lita- Chan me too. Lita then turned around and said so how was mah little bro doin. I said stop callin me that Dou said very annoyed. Aw come on little bro lighten up a little bro. Serena laughed at the face he made. Lita here Serena handed her, her hensin stick. Thank you sere-Chan yup no prob litz answered Serena. You are not going on missions Serena herro said in a warning voice. Herro I am going if you like it or not I am going. Serena what if you get hurt I do not want to lose you again. Just then the doorbell rang. A butler came in and said master Johnson (dr. J) a miss Relena Peacecraft is at the door for a masseur' herro yuy. O no Relena the Peacecraft brat some one save meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh Dou said Serena no he is right sere - Chan wufei said Herro had a look of jealously in his eyes but quickly hide it from his comrades and girlfriend. Dr. J then said Oliver send him in. yes masseur' Johnson said Oliver as he was leaving. Just then they heard a foul sound saying   
Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffoooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyoooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! God what is that awful sound Serena said. O that is miss peacecraft outré said trying to be pilot. Then Relena came in and literal suffocated him. Serena was seeing red she yelled get off of him. Relena stuck her nose into the air and said in a very snobbish way do you know who I am yea you are Relena the stalker of my boyfriend herro. Relena then said to her well I am his fiancée he promised we would get married when he came back from the war. Serena was in shock and she looked down at his fingers and found that there was a ring on his finger and then looked to her hand and too found a ring. Serena brought a hand and covered her mouth and said in a very sad voice on the brink of tears I am so sorry Relena, and herro you are nothing but a big a$$ hole. Serena then got up and ran away from him and said to Relena before leaving you have my best wishes be happy. Outré then yelled what have you done now you have broken her heart I knew you would break her heart you are just like that prince Darien I bet you just wanted to be king. God herro you are a ******* and a no good cheating loser Dou yelled. I mean we a love her now I know that you never loved her. In herros mind he was thinking ( how could this happen Relena* I love Serena not her god relena I is just a love sick b*t*h ) INJUSTICE yelled wufei how could you. Lita who had not said a word called upon the power of Jupiter and said:   
Jupiter crystal power make up   
Seconds later there stood sailor Jupiter the thunder scout she said in an icy tone for what you have done to my princess, friend, and comrade you must pay she lunged at him while yelling DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Right before she got to him however a yellow sword appeared and cut her off. What are you doing Uranious what the h*L* are you doing. I will personally kill him myself she replied in an icier tone and we will help the other 3 outer scouts said. And I will kill him also a new male voice said and when he stepped out of the shadows there stood prince Vegita. Herro was scared. Unknown to them Darien took Serena and they were both in the shadows watching this all took place. Herro then ran up to Relana and pinned her up to the wall and said do you find amusing that you took away my happiness and the only person who I truly love god d*m*I* Relena I hate you now leave before I kill you. They all watched as this unfolded and suddenly felt guilty and Vegita left to go back to his wife. Then a piercing scream brought all of the people in the room out of their thoughts and they all turned toward the scream and what they found was not excepted. What they saw was that Darien was on the floor with a glaive through his stomach and Serena was above him saying how weak he was. Herro ran up towards her and started speakin 100 words per minute saying iamsorryidonotloveRelenailoveyouandonlyyounooneelese. Shehasthisweirdfanicy* deep breath* thatiloveherandthatweweregoingtogetmarriedbutidonotwantthat*shudder*iloveyoupleasepleasepleasepleaseforgiveme. *deep breath* somehow Serena caught all of what he said. I love you too and they shared a short kiss of promising love eternally.  
@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@   
(What herro said.  
I am sorry I don't love Relena I love you and only you no one else she has this weird fanicy * deep breath * that I love her and we were going to get married but I do not want that * shudder * I love you please please please please forgive me.   
  
BY: sailor Dreamer * aka* Kristen   
  
So did ya like it stay tuned ~4~ chapter 2   
!@$ coming soon !@$  
  
well please please review   



	2. The Jelious Ex-Boyfriend

  
Chapter 2   
  
By: SailorDreamer   
  
  
Hey I am back with chapter 2. I hope you all like it. Oh and I do not own any sm or Gw characters so please please do not sue me * gives puppy dog face *   
Well on with the fic   
  
  
  
The next morning Serena woke up feeling refreshed and anew. She looked to her left and found Herro sleeping Peacefully. * Maybe I shouldn't wake him* * He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, like a little baby* Just then she felt Darien's presence and jumped up and causally looked around the room for any signs of her no good ex boyfriend. * Maybe I am just being paranoid yea that's it I am just being paranoid* Just as she was going to fall asleep she looked up and there was Darien in his armor looking lushly at her. "Uasko" he calls out in a *supposedly sexy voice * " don't call me that you have no right to call me that, you lost that privilege when you kissed Rei." Yelled a very angry voice that woke up Heero who was now wide-awake. "Wha?" yelled a very shocked Herro. " Oh Heero." Said Serena. " Why the little Saturn prince has finally awaken." Said Darien Jealously clearly evident in his voice. Four people cramming in the small door cut off what Heero was about to say to the jealous ex boyfriend. " What happened here Yuy," asked Trowa, and Wufei. " Well Serena's ex-boyfriend Herro Stressed out the ex- boyfriend part before going on is here trying to take Sere-Chan against her will.   
Quatre who was the usually the most pilot of the group yelled " What are you doing Darien. Sere-chan does not love you nor will she ever." "Whoa," yelled Duo. " Go Quatre" said Duo who was way over excited but got very serious when he said "Go away Darien you are out numbed," after Duo had said that the other pilots transformed into their Prince form. A bright green, red, orange, and light blue flash covered the room like a blanket to a bed. After the flashes died down their stood prince Wufei of Mars, prince Duo of Jupiter, prince Trowa of Mercury, and prince Quatre of Venus. Then Serena transformed into princess Serenity. " I will be back to take what was rightfully mine." Said Darien in a warning voice before leaving in a gust of green and black smoke. "Well that was interesting," said Quatre. " Yea I haft to agree with Q-man on that" said * do I really have to say it * Duo   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Should I end it there*   
?  
?  
?  
?  
?  
?  
?  
?  
* No I am not that evil *   
  
  
  
  
"Yea well Heero and I am really hungry so we are going to go out to eat." Said Serena.  
Duo opened his mouth to ask if he could come but was cut off by Heero who said "alone" "mannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn and I was so hungry too,"   
  
So Heero and Serena got dressed, said their good-byes, and headed out the door.   
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you all liked the story and I need ideas. I kno I said that the future chapters would be longer but I could not think of anything. * blushes* so I need help you can email me or put it on your review and please please please please please please please please please please heeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee   
Buh bye   
I need at least 10 reviews to continue or no more story   
You can flame me if you want cause' I really want to kno what you really think of mah stories   
Ps remember to review   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*SailorDreamer*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  



End file.
